Said The People
by I'm Ralph
Summary: Sé que, así como la relato, no parece una persona con la que a uno le diera placer estar. Tienes que estar junto a ella, a él, mejor dicho, para entender por qué .No dice los nombres, pero lo pensé como que es Pones.


**Éste es un OS que escribi hace un buen tiempo. La canción "Said The People" de Dinosaur jr la completa, así que sería genial que la leáis escuchándola. Espero que os guste**

Sabes que estás mal cuando una de esas baladas deprimentes te identifican. Ya no es sólo una posibilidad, es un hecho. Si uno de esos lamentos con ritmo parecen llevar tu nombre en cada estrofa, lo siento tío. Estás acabado.

Eso era exactamente lo que me estaba pasando. Hacían horas y horas que el estéreo de mi auto estaba encendido en modo repetición y "Said The People" de Dinosaur Jr. Seguía sonando una y otra y otra vez. Normalmente me aburriría, pero en ese momento me parecía la canción más bonita del mundo. Bonita y triste. Justo como la persona causante de todo esto. Esos ojos de color indefinido que sólo brillaban si había lágrimas en ellos. Su pelo, lacio y rubio, que solía caer sobre sus ojos cuando la conocí, y que luego se cortó, bien corto. Esa boca que tenía una mueca permanente, de comisuras curvadas hacia abajo, y esa piel de porcelana que la hacía parecer más delicada aún. Esa forma de ver las cosas, de una persona a la cual la vida ha derrotado por completo y parece resignada.

Sé que, así como la relato, no parece una persona con la que a uno le diera placer estar. Tienes que estar junto a ella, a él, mejor dicho, para entender por qué. O tal vez no. Mucha gente lo ha odiado en su vida, y mucha otra lo ha amado. Mucha más que sólo yo. Y a toda esa gente, él ha destruído. No lo hace a propósito, no podría hacer daño a nada si no fuera sin querer. Él sabe lo que provoca, me lo advirtió. Ambos estabamos resignados desde el comienzo. Pero no puedo evitar pregunarme qué hice mal. Y cuando me dijo "Te engañe", cuando el momento llegó... ¡Cuando llegó de todos modos me dolió tanto! Supongo que en el fondo esperaba que no me lo hiciera a mi. Que era especial. Y ese fue mi error, y el error de todos los anteriores. Esperaba que el dolor valiera la pena, por estar con él, pero es mucho peor de lo que me había imaginado.

¿Alguna vez has sentido esa desesperación, como un hueco en el pecho, una patada en la boca del estómago y un nudo en la garganta que te indica que vas a llorar? ¿Esa desesperación que ni siquiera puedes ocultar? Sabes que es irreparable, que no se puede hacer nada, y la impotencia se convierte en lágrimas que caen sin control alguno. Es una sensación horrible, y más cuando te habían advertido hacía tiempo que la sentirías. Porque durante el tiempo que fuí feliz, siempre tuve esa sensación de inestabilidad, de no saber cuánto duraría, y cuando por fin sucedió me pregunté por qué lo había hecho a pesar de todo. Me lo pregunté mucho.

Y mientras estaba sentado en el auto, aparcado en el frente de su casa, escuchando "Said The People" de Dinosaur Jr., sentí la necesidad de irme, y eso hice. Me fuí, lejos. Muy lejos. Conducí por días sin saber a dónde iba. Por las noches miraba el cielo y pensaba en él hasta que las estrellas se convertían en borrones luminosos y mi cuerpo se sacudía por los sollozos. A veces me quedaba dormido en el suelo y despertaba con la espalda dolorida. Comí en las gasolineras y me alejé tanto de donde vivía que pasé días en pueblos de los que nunca había oído hablar. En algunos pasaba más tiempo que en otros, pero nunca estuve más de una semana en ninguno.

Entonces, después de dos meses y medio de viajar, llegué a la otra costa. Era muy diferente a lo que yo conocía como playa, en vez de arena había acantilados. Me subí al que me pareció el más alto, y cuando estuve en la punta, cerré los ojos y dejé que el viento me golpeara en la cara. Y me dí cuenta de que era el lugar a donde quería llegar, pero no en el que quería estar. Así que me subí al auto otra vez y volví al lugar de donde había salido. Entré al departamento con una llave que había estado observando cada noche después de que las estrellas se convirtieran en borrones luminosos. Lo ví, el me vió, y nos miramos durante un rato. Estaba sentado en la misma posición en la que yo lo había dejado, tan identicamente que me pregunté si se había movido en algún momento. Fue como si lo hubiera dejado todo congelado al irme, y ahora tuviera la oportunidad de continuar desde ahí, pasada la furia y habiendolo pensado todo durante mucho tiempo. Comencé a llorar, porque lo había extrañado tanto. El efecto de entumecimiento que el dolor prolongado me había provocado se marchó, y volvio a doler todo de nuevo. Demasiado. Pero no por lo que me había hecho, no, sino por lo que yo había hecho. Irme así. Dejarlo así. Me dí cuenta de que sentía demasiado como para dejarlo ir. Él se levantó del sillón y me miró, esperando a que hablara. Se abrazaba los codos con un cigarrillo encendido en la mano derecha, y supe que estaba esperando una pelea que ninguno de los dos quería tener.

-No me importa -le dije, esperando que se diera cuenta de que estaba respondiendo a lo último que me había dicho-. No me importa lo que hayas hecho.

-Podría hacerlo otra vez -me advirtió, la voz irregular por el llanto que estaba conteniendo, el cigarrillo temblando entre sus dedos, las lágrimas a punto de aflorar de sus preciosos ojos tristes.

-¿Aún me amas? -pregunté. En mi voz se escuchó el miedo a su respuesta. Él asintió, con los labios apretados, porque si intentaba hablar iba a irrumpir en sollozos-. Entonces no me importa. No me importa -dije, más para convencerme a mi mismo que nada.

Entoces comenzó a llorar, las lágrimas corriendo por su cara libremente, cayendo en el suelo. Hizo un intento de secarlas con la manga de su buzo pero no sirvió de nada, y lo abrazé contra mí. Sé que probablemente va a hacerlo otra vez, y que me dolerá aún más que ésta. Supongo que él lo sabe también y es por eso que llora. Pero me basta con pensar en aquel acantilado para saber que mi lugar es junto a él y en ningún lado más. Me basta con ver el brillo que ahora sus ojos cargan con orgullo, me basta con ver el brillo de los míos, para quedarme con él para siempre. Porque duele más cuando no lo tengo.


End file.
